Ilfracwm McAlddon
Ilfracwm "Ilf" McAlddon (nee Squinteye) is the aunt of Wallace Squinteye. She first appeared for a few episodes in January 2009, then for another few episodes in May 2009, and returned full time in December 2009. She was played by an unknown actress for her early appearances, and by Sue Nicholls from December 2009. Storylines Ilfracwm first appears in January 2009, when she stays with Wallace for a few days. He is shown to dislike her. She returns in May 2009, and causes considerable problems for Wallace & Nita due to her fussy behaviour, and is sent out. However, when Ilf returns in December 2009, she shows to have changed, and moves in with Mrs Celery. In February 2010, Ilfracwm is pushed into a tall tower by Denzil Spider, and rescued by Nick Evans & Rose Carpenter. In August 2010, Ilfracwm is involved in a bus crash, and survives, but is so shaken that she refuses to speak to anyone. Rosemary tries to get her to speak, and unintentionally succeeds, causing Ilf to tell her to shut up. In January 2011, Ilf meets Robert McAlddon at a party, and he is met with instant disapproval by Mrs Celery. Ilf also starts up a small business in a tent by The Corner Shop. Mrs Celery tries all sorts of tricks to get Ilfracwm & Robert to split, resorting to putting posters up and calling Robert's sister Julie. However, Mrs Celery approves ultimately, and Ilfracwm & Robert get married in August 2011. In January 2012, Ilf's old friend Rosemarie Weekday & her family move in with her and Robert. In August 2012, the Weekdays move out, however Victor Rotten Disco sets her house on fire days later, leaving Rosemarie immensely shaken, and they move back in with Ilf and Rob. A week later, Victor comes round to their house, making Rosemarie hysterical, and Robert tells her to leave everyone alone, causing Victor to return with a sledgehammer. Robert tells him to go, and makes sure he goes. In March 2013, Robert starts an affair with Sarah Golding, causing a temporary split between Ilf and Rob. Sarah dies in a car crash soon after. In March 2019, Ilf buys one of Wallace's renovated shops in Stall Street. Background Info In January 2009, Ilf made a guest appearance. The name Ilfracwm was a misspelling of Ilfracombe, the way NJE thought it was spelt. She made another guest appearance in May 2009. For these early appearances, She was played by an unknown actress. In December 2009, Ilf returned, now played by Coronation Street's Sue Nicholls, who coincidentally played Helen Worth (Mrs Celery)'s mother in Coronation Street. The August 2010 scenes where Rosemary Carpenter (Rosemary Carpenter) was trying to get Ilfracwm to speak, with her responding "Oh, shut up Rosemary!", therefore speaking, was a hit online, and has been shown multiple times when speaking of Carpenter's time as Rosemary, and was shown on the news when she died in June 2019. Nicholls and Worth (as Ilf & Mrs Celery) respectively, also announced the news in a special clip just before that night's episode broadcast on the 19th June 2019. Category:1944 Births Category:2009 Debuts Category:Squinteye Family Category:McAlddon Family